1. Field
The following description relates to a wireless network using network coding.
2. Description of Related Art
A network coding scheme may refer to a coding scheme performed in a network layer. When pieces of input data are combined based on the network coding scheme, efficiency in using communication resources may be improved. Examples of the network coding scheme may include an exclusive or (XOR) network coding scheme, a random linear network coding (RLNC) scheme, and the like.
To apply an RLNC scheme to a wireless network, a data packet needs to be appropriately buffered at a cross node that performs network coding. According to the RLNC scheme, the cross node may perform network coding based on a batch set unit, and the cross node may be determined based on a routing path. In this example, a coding failure ratio may increase due to traffic asynchronization in the wireless network. The coding failure ratio may refer to a ratio of a number of cross nodes that do not perform network coding due to the traffic asynchronization, to a total number of cross nodes. When the coding failure ratio increases, a coding gain associated with network coding may decrease.